1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for magnetic tape cassettes or other parallelepipedic articles, comprising a plurality of receptacles for slidably receiving respective cassettes, which receptacles comprise tracks provided on mutually opposite side walls and/or partitions of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape cassettes are used not only for recording video and/or sound signals but are increasingly used for the storage of data for use in control systems and computer installations. Because the magnetic tapes are very delicate recording mediums, special containers have been developed for the storage and handling of such cassettes. Most of said containers consist of a box having a hinged cover and adapted to contain only one cassette so that such boxes cannot be used for an orderly storage of a plurality of cassettes. It has also been proposed to connect individual boxes by sliding or plug joints to form larger units but in that case a systematic storage of a plurality of cassettes is also complicated and the cassettes are not clearly arranged. Particularly for cassettes for music, containers have been provided which comprise a plurality of receptacles for respective cassettes. These receptacles are arranged in a row and are defined by parallel straight ribs, which constitute tracks for slidably receiving the cassettes. When cassettes are contained in such containers, only the back egde of each cassette remains visible from the outside and that back edge cannot be provided with an inscription or other marking so that it is not possible quickly to become aware of the contents of the container or quickly to find a specific cassette. It is also difficult to take a cassette out of the container because the cassettes are closely packed in the receptacles and can be grasped only with the fingertips.